What is it?
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Miz is crying and John decides to find out why. Warning SLASH  Note: I fixed it's unreadable problem


**A/N Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last version of this story I am fixing it now so hopefully we don't run into problems again ^^;**

Miz was standing outside the ring on the banister watching his tag team partner, John Morrison, get the shit beat out of him. _*Come on Jomo, you got this.*_ Miz thought. John had kicked out of the pin that was executed by JTG. John got up and kicked JTG in the face as Miz looked on with his smug grin on his face, _*That's my Jomo. Now tag me in so I can kick JTG's ass for trying to hurt you.*_ Miz thought. The Miz had been falling harder and harder in love with his tag team partner, John Morrison, ever since they had become Champs. Miz kept it a secret from everyone because he wasn t gay he just loved Morrison but if people know that he loved another guy they would shun him and call him gay. Miz could only look on as Morrison knocked JTG down close enough to the corner. John got in position for his signature move, Starship Pain. Miz watched hoping Jomo wouldn t get sabotaged by JTG s tag partner, Shad, or by JTG himself. Miz stared in awe as John executed his finished and went into the cover. The ref counted 1,2,3 and signaled for the bell to be rang and the match to be concluded. Miz grabbed his and John s championship belts and got into the ring so the ref could raise both of their hands. Miz gave John a quick bro hug like they normally do after a match, inhaling John s scent, a mixture of sweat and orchid.

Miz and John got out of the ring and headed back to the locker room. John stopped to talk to some other wrestlers, he was always more social able then Miz was, and told Miz to go on ahead to the locker room. Miz got into the locker room and sat on the bench. He put his face on his hands. _*UGH! This is so hard.*_ Miz thought to himself._ *I can't help feeling these emotions for Jomo but I can t tell him them either. UGH!*_ Miz thought as he felt tears starting to cloud his eyes. He was sad because he was confused. He wasn t Gay but he loved Jomo more than anyone or anything. Miz decided to let his tears fall, hoping to get some understanding from they, even if it was just a little and hoping that no one would walk in and see him in his current condition. Miz was too busy sobbing to hear his locker room door open and close. Miz didn t even realize that Jomo was there until he felt a hand on his chin.

"Huh? Wh-who's touching me?" Miz stuttered not opening his eyes, removing his head from his hands or looking up to even glance at the person touching him.

"Mizzy, it's me." John said and Miz s heart skipped a beat. "Mizzy are you crying?" John asked. When John didn t get a reply he realized that Miz crying was the only possible explanation, because if Miz had been sad he would have told John or if He was mad he would have turned away from John not wanting to talk about it, but Miz just sat there motionless. John sat on the bench next to Miz and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Miz shifted and buried his face in John s chest where he sobbed. "It's okay, Mizzy. Just tell me what s wrong." John said.

"Nuhhuh, I can t, you'll h-h-hate me if I do." Miz replied between his sobs.

"No I won't, I couldn't hate you Mizzy." John said warmly. Miz took a deep breathe so he could attempt to stop crying.

"I have been having a hard time, with keeping a sp-specific secret." Miz said trying to be blunt while still sobbing.

"What secret?" John questioned.

"The secret that I. . . That I l-l. . . . ." Miz stuttered. He took a quick deep breathe and said rapidly, "The secret that I love you Jomo." Miz took another breathe still sobbing, quietly now, into John's chest. Miz waited for John's reaction for what seemed like hours.

"Mizzy." Jomo said with no emotion that Miz could tell behind his voice.

Miz's heart skipped a beat sped up and then seemed to stop beating when he replied, 'Y-Y-Yes, J-J-Jomo?" Miz still stuttered because he was still crying.

"Oh Mizzy." John said with an emotion behind his voice that Miz had never heard behind anyone's voice before, he heard compassion but Miz didn t realize that it was compassion. John put his hand on Miz's chin and made Miz look at him. Miz stared into John's dark brown eyes with his sapphire blue ones trying to find out what emotion was behind the chocolate eyes staring at him. John moved his hand from Miz's chin and Miz automatically flinched thinking that John was going to slap him. Miz jumped when John put his hand on Miz's cheek and started wiping away Miz's tears. Miz was shocked when he realized that his tears were still flowing.

"J-Jomo what are you doing?" Miz asked a little frightened because John wasn't acting like himself.

"I'm cleaning the tears out of your beautiful sapphire blue eyes." John said with compassion behind his voice. Miz just sat still while John kept wiping his tears away as they finally slowed to a stop. "There, that's better now isn't it?" John said with a sweet smile playing on his lips.

Miz loved that smile and repressed the urge to kiss it as he said, "Yeah, thanks Jomo." Slowly as to not stutter. Miz stared into John's brown eyes again hoping to find something to explain what John was doing or was going to do, but he only got lost in their chocolate quality. Miz was surprised when he was pulled back from his reverie inside of John's chocolate eyes by a small amount of pressure being applied on his lips. Miz blinked to see John right in front of his face, gently pressing his lips onto Miz's. Once Miz realized it was OK and John wasn't going to hit him, he returned the kiss. Miz had to break for air soon because he wasn't used to kissing and therefore didn't have the lungs for it. John looked at Miz with concern wondering if he did something wrong.

"Jomo." Miz said panting.

"Yeah Mizzy, is something wrong?" John asked concerned.

"It's nothing Jomo, I just don't kiss people often enough to have the lung power enough for it." Miz said with a smile reassuring John that everything was alright.

"Oh I didn't know." John said.

"It's fine, Jomo, I'm glad that I was able to share my first kiss with you." Miz said and John's jaw dropped.

"You mean that you have never kissed anyone or have been kissed by anyone before?" John said. Miz nodded with a blush creeping at his cheeks. "Awe Mizzy that's kinda cute." John said leaning in to kiss Miz again. Miz kissed John again and got a little bit longer of a kiss this time before Miz had to break for air. "Come on Mizzy, Let's get changed so we can go back to the hotel." John said getting up. John walked over to his locker, pulled out his street clothes and changed all before Miz even got up.

"Geez, Mizzy, you are slow. Do you want ME to help you?" John asked. Miz shrugged and John took that as a yes. John went over to Miz's locker and pulled out Miz's street clothes. John walked over to Miz and set Miz's street clothes in front of him. Miz hadn't moved. "Mizzy, is something wrong?" John asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong, Jomo, I was just thinking." Miz replied.

"Oh, okay. You better get dressed though so we can go." John said. Miz nodded as he took of his wrestling gear and put on his street clothes. Miz got up to grab his wrestling gear off the bench and put it away in his bag so he could take the bag with him but John had already grabbed all of Miz's wrestling gear and put it in his bag. John also zipped up and had grabbed Miz's bag, slinging it over his shoulder along with his own bag. John grabbed Miz's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Come on Mizzy, Let s go to the hotel." John said giving Miz a peck on the cheek as he led the way out of their locker room. Miz followed John, smiling at his new lover.

Miz and John had driven together to the show in the first place. When they got to the car John put their bags in the trunk and hopped in the passenger seat, seeing as Miz had already took over the position of driver. As Miz started the Mazda and as John got in, Miz surfed through his Ipod which he had connected to the car's stereo system. He put his Ipod on random and flipped on the headlights. The song_ A_ _Little More Us_ by Stereo Skyline started playing as he pulled out of the parking space. Miz smiled as he drove back to the hotel, one hand atop the steering wheel and the other intertwined with John's. John sang along with the song and Miz joined in. John kissed Miz's hand when they reached the chorus. Miz blushed and continued driving. _A Little More Us_ finished and the song _Their Dance, Your Chance_ by Skyhawk Drive came on. They sang with that song too.

As they pulled into their parking space in the hotel car garage the song ended. John kissed Miz's hand again as he got out. Miz turned off the car and got out. John fetched the bags from the trunk and grabbed Miz's hand again, interlocking fingers once more. They walked through the parking garage like that. They went up to John's room on the 7th floor. John set the bags by the TV in the living room as Miz went into the kitchen to make a quick dinner. John grabbed a couple of glasses from a cabinet and set them on the table while Miz finished cooking. Miz had made them each a pair of Tuna melts. John grabbed the Hawaiian Punch from the fridge and poured some in his and Miz's glasses. They ate their meal in pretty much silence which was kind of awkward. Miz and John finished at the same time and took care of their dirty dishes, John getting the glasses and putting the jug of Hawaiian Punch back in to fridge and Miz taking care of the plates.

John moved behind Miz and put his arms around Miz's waist and rested his head on Miz's shoulder as Miz washed their few dishes. John planted playful kisses on the side of Miz's neck. Miz finished the dishes and giggled because John was tickling him with John's playful kisses. John pulled Miz backwards towards the bedroom. "How much do you love me, Mizzy?" John asked between his playful kisses.

"With all that I have, Jomo." Miz said between giggles. "What about you Jomo, how much do you love me?" Miz asked still giggling.

"More than life itself, Mizzy. Now do you trust me?" John asked.

"Yes. I trust you Jomo. Why are you asking?" Miz asked.

"Will you trust me enough to take your innocence away from you?" John asked. Miz had thought that John was getting horny but he didn't think that John would be that horny.

"Y .Y Yes". Miz said after a moments debating.

"I'll be gentle, seeing as it's you first time. If it hurts too much just give the word and I'll stop, I don't want to hurt you Mizzy." John reassured Miz. Miz nodded and John smiled. Miz turned around so he was facing John. John immediately started kissing Miz's lips as he sat down on his bed. Miz followed John's lead sitting on John's lap. John deepened their kiss slowly and slid his hands under Miz's shirt. Miz shuddered at John's touch. John grinned. John broke apart from Miz long enough to slip Miz's shirt off. John went back to kissing Miz starting at Miz's lips, and slowly moving down to nibble gently on Miz's jawline. Miz let out a moan and slid his hands under John's shirt so that he wouldn't be the only one shirtless. John moved from nibbling on Miz's jawline to Miz's neck. Miz removed John's shirt as John had lifted his head away from Miz's neck to examine the hicky that Miz would surely have in the morning. John grinned at his handiwork and returned to Miz's neck slowly moving down to where Miz's shoulder blades were. Miz wanted for John to make a move having no clue to what he was supposed to be doing. John grabbed Miz around the waist and leaned backwards so they were lying on the bed. "Nuhhuh, you don t top, I top." John said smugly as he continued kissing Miz's shoulder blades. John rolled over so that Miz was on bottom and he was on top. Miz felt a sensation in his groin as he became the one on bottom. John sat exactly onto of Miz's groin as he started to nibble his way down Miz's chest. Miz simply moaned at the sensation he was feeling. John had reached Miz's right nipple and began nibbling on it as he began to remove Miz's pants. Miz, catching on to what John was doing, started to undo John's pants. John had Miz's pants off in about 30 seconds while still slowly making his way down Miz's chest. Miz let out a moan as his pants were removed. Miz just got off John's pants when John had Miz's boxers off. Miz removed John's boxers as he tried not to moan and loss focus. After Miz finally got John's boxers off, John moved up Miz's chest and back to Miz's face rapidly. Miz and John kissed and John sat on top of Miz's clothes less groin, clothes less himself. John pulled back from the kiss and stuck his pointer and middle finger into his mouth. Miz reached up and grabbed John's hand. Miz removed John's fingers from John's mouth and stuck them into his own mouth. Miz sucked on John's fingers as John looked shocked for a moment then went to work preparing himself. John spat on his hand and stroked his member, lubing it up, seeing as they didn't have any lube in the room because they never needed it. When John was satisfied with how slick his member was he moved from Miz's groin to sitting in between Miz's legs. John pulled his fingers out from Miz's mouth and stuck one finger inside Miz's entrance. Miz tensed up at first but slowly relaxed.

"That's it Mizzy, just relax, it doesn't hurt as much if you are relaxed." John soothed Miz as he stuck finger two into Miz's entrance slowly moving them in and out. John kissed Miz to get Miz's mind off of the obvious pain he must be feeling. John inserted the third and final finger and started sliding them in deeper. Miz broke their kiss to moan loudly and John knew he had found Miz's sweet spot. John quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his member, causing Miz to gasp as he felt John's member enter him. John thrust deeper slowly and gently trying not to hurt Miz. After Miz's look of pain left his face John kissed Miz passionately and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to go deeper and a little faster, mmkay?" Miz nodded. John started thrusting deeper into Miz and found Miz's sweet spot again. John lightly brushed against it and Miz let out a moan. John smiled. "If this starts to hurt just let me know Mizzy I don't want to hurt you." John said.

"I will Jomo, I love you." Miz said.

"I love you too Mizzy." John said as he thrust hard into Miz s sweet spot causing Miz to scream in ecstasy. They were sure they could be heard down the hall with how loud Miz was moaning. John realized that he and Miz were both climbing towards their climaxes. John was proud that he had lasted this long, he normally didn't last long at all. John climaxed as he hit Miz's sweet spot one last time, filling Miz with his warm seed. Miz came all over his and John's abdomens. John removed himself from inside of Miz and collapsed on the bed beside Miz. John crawled up to the top of the bed and crawled under the covers. Miz clapped his hands and turned off the lights as he crawled to the top of the bed and under the covers as well. Miz snuggled up to John and lay with his back facing John. John turned on his side and put an arm around Miz. Miz closed his eyes in bliss as John kissed Miz's neck gently. John rolled over onto his back and turned Miz with him. Miz lay his head on John's chest as he snuggled up to his lover. John stroked Miz s hair as soon as Miz got settled.

"Jomo?" Miz said.

"Yeah Mizzy what is it?" John said.

"That was amazing. I love you Jomo." Miz said with a smile and a blush of relief. He felt so much better being able to say those 3 words.

"I love you too Mizzy but let's get some rest we are going to need it." John said planting a sweet kiss on Miz's forehead. John waited until after Miz fell asleep to drift into dreams himself. John wanted to make sure that Miz wasn't an insomniac or just had sleeping problems. Miz snuggled closer to John in his sleep with a smile on his face as he dreamt of him and his lover.


End file.
